


Maybe not just a pawn

by Tamara4487



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamara4487/pseuds/Tamara4487
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evolving a relationship between Sansa and Tywin.My first time writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe not just a pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fic,and English is not my forte,since I am from Serbia.I would love comments and some advice.

Chapter 1

It was almost forgotten,almost she could have a peaceful dinner with a family that killed her own.She got used to Cersie and her rude comments,Joffrey and his sadistic nature,beating,pain,she didn’t even cry anymore.That is what bothered him the most.It was a good life for a prisoner,playing a game of thrones as a pawn of more powerful players,the thing is she didn’t want to live that life.It would be a gift to be sent to the Stranger with her mother and brother.Same brother whose head Joffrey just brought on a tray in front of her.  
-Mother!Grandfather!I promised my beloved to reunite her with her family.Or at least some parts of them.  
He said with his sadist amusement in eyes and evil grin on his face.  
Tears started pooling in her eyes,and it burned.She felt the same urge to kill him,as when she looked at the head of her father.  
-How lovely of you to have their remains brought here!  
Cerise said with pity for her sick son,aldo she tried to conceal it.  
Hot tears already on her cheeks, head bent down in shame of how weak she again is.  
-Sansa,aren’t you happy???I payed a lot of money for his head you know,don’t be ungrateful!  
Of course you payed,you would have zero chance any other way.  
-Of course your Grace,Im sure it was not easy to have his head brought all the way to here.Im grateful for your devotion.  
She said with a simple smile that told everything but happiness.  
Cersie throwed her a warning glare,but all three of them started to shudder when the Great Lion punched the desk with his fierce fist.  
-Enough of this madness!Stop playing your sick games,she is your future wife!Get out both of you!  
He didn’t yell but his voice was dreadful.Joffrey turned three shades red and looked like he would spit fire.  
-You,you you can’t tell me what to do!I am the KING!Did you hear me?!I am the KING!  
-Cersie,I think the King is tired.Go see to him rest.NOW.  
-Of course father!  
JOffrey didn’t try to reply this time.Cersie humiliated,grabbed him and they left the room in fury.  
When Sansa got up to leave,Great Lion put his and over hers and said  
-Lady Sansa please finish your meal,I will call the guard to take your brothers head in the sept.  
What was that?Was Lord Hand actually kind?Is this some kind of a trick?  
-Thank you Lord Hand,but i think i lost my appetite.  
After the words left her mouth she knew she was in trouble.But what would be worse than everything she went trough?  
-You will stay here,I want to talk about your future with you.  
He said with a scowl on his face that was the most natural thing for him.  
-Of course,my Lord.  
As soon as the guard left,he poured them some more wine.Adjusting in his intense gaze she took a sip.  
-Lady Sansa,I am aware of my grandsons nature.I want you to tell me does he abuse you in some other ways.  
How can she tell him this.  
-Lord Hand,Im not sure what you are referring to.His Grace was only ever kind to me.  
She was a bad liar.  
He returned her an arched eyebrow  
-Don´t play games with me girl.If you won’t tell me I am going to inspect that matter myself.Get up.  
What was he going to do.Beat me again?Nothing new.  
-Turn around.  
He didn’t wait long,for he started doing the laces of her dress.Half way through he made a hiss,when he saw ugly scars that marked her back.He touched the biggest with his palm,all the way to the length of it.She shivered,not to the pain.To the sudden intimacy between them.  
-Was there anyone else causing you pain?  
For some reason she felt safe with him.HIs hand moved across her back,calming her,caressing.  
-Ser Meryn Trent.But please don’t tell His Grace.He will kill me.  
She turned to his face now.Worry on hers,and some kind of sad on his face.  
He grabbed her chin,gentle yet firm and said  
-Nobody will hurt you.  
He was dangerously close right now.Instead of being afraid she felt secure.When she kissed him,her mind screamed NO,but all that faded away as he melted to her,and suddenly everything that existed was him and her.  
-Your chamber will be moved to my tower.


End file.
